Heartbreak
by Lingua Dii
Summary: Rated T for language.
1. Beginning

Most of this story is based on real events that happened to me and my (now ex) boyfriend, mixed together with a story he wrote for me (based on how we met), as well as my own imagination and the show itself (obviously). Many events were removed due to their personal nature, and locations were changed for anonymity's sake.  
>Just to keep you guysgirls in the loop and avoid any confusion: Mike is me in the story (not one of the Goth Kids), whereas Kenny represents my ex-boyfriend.

* * *

><p>It was a dark and stormy night when Mike and Kenny met. Rain was pouring from the sky, clearing the streets of South Park of many of its citizens. Mike stared out at the rain. He had gone out to the grocery store just before the rain started to fall, and found himself in a bind. Should he run home, even though the rain was coming down in sheets? Or should he wait it out? Both options had drawbacks: the former, because he had nothing to cover either himself or the groceries with; the latter, because he had no idea when the weather would clear up.<p>

"_I knew we shouldn't have moved here._" Mike thought.

After waiting around for about half an hour, it didn't look like the rain would stop any time soon. So, without any real alternative available, Mike decided to tough it out and run home.

"_Fucking rain..._"

On his way home, Mike crossed paths with a boy, no older than he was, dressed in an orange parka, dragging himself aimlessly through the street. He had an open beer can in one hand, as well as several more in the other, inside a bag. Although the rain made it hard to tell, Mike could see that he was crying. Usually, he'd just go about his business and leave the stranger alone, but something inside him told him to do otherwise. He decided to go with his gut and carefully approached the strange boy.

"H-Hello?"

The boy in the orange parka turned to Mike, who immediately recognized him as Kenny, a boy at the school they both went to.

"Hey." Kenny simply said, apparently unaffected by the weather and Mike's greeting.  
>"Y-You're Kenny McCormick, right?"<p>

Mike was nervous, approaching a stranger like this; something Kenny noticed. However, he was too depressed to care.

"Yeah. And you are...?" Kenny replied as he wiped away his tears.  
>"My name's Mike Davis."<p>

Mike was hesitant to ask the big question on his mind, but, after a while, he decided to risk it and ask it anyway.

"Why are you crying?"  
>"...You wouldn't understand."<p>

The rain was completely soaking Mike's clothes. He had run out of time to find out why Kenny was so sad. Instead, Mike decided to move the conversation to his house.

"Listen, I can't stand here much longer with this rain. Why don't you come over to my house, where we can talk?"

Kenny's first instinct was to say no, yet he decided to go along with Mike's offer, since, among other reasons, he had nothing better to do.

"...Sure. Why not?"

Mike was surprised by Kenny's response, but he wasn't about to let the opportunity to make a new friend pass by.

"Uh... Great! Let's just hurry up before the weather gets even worse."

Mike led Kenny to his home, albeit more slowly than he had previously led Kenny to believe. Due to the clouds and heavy rain, it was almost pitch-black in the small town of South Park, even with all the street lamps scattered around on the sidewalk. Kenny being somewhat drunk didn't help either. Every so often he'd trip over himself, and Mike would help him back onto his feet.

* * *

><p>When the boys finally reached Mike's house, they were greeted by his mother. She looked at the beers Kenny had in either hand and took a deep breath, trying her best not to mention it to the boys. She didn't want her son around what she perceived as bad influences, yet she tried to respect his independence.<p>

"Michael, who's your friend?"  
>"This is Kenny, from school. I... found him on the way back here."<br>"Hey, Mrs. Davis."  
>"Good to meet you, Kenny."<br>"I'm gonna go upstairs to my room with Kenny, OK, mom?"  
>"Sure. Thank you for getting these groceries; I'll put them away."<p>

Kenny followed Mike into his room. As soon as the door was opened, Kenny scouted the room. He looked at the opposing wall and saw a large bed. The second thing he noticed was that the room was somewhat messy, though nowhere as messy as Kenny's own. There were various papers scattered on the large desk, as well as some binoculars, a miniature model of the human skeleton and a pair of walkie-talkies. Next to the desk there was a dresser with some models of human parts, such as a heart, an eye and a skull, as well as some toys and a safe.

"Wow." Kenny said. "You sure have a lot of stuff."  
>"Yeah; my mom bought it for me over the years, and I kept most of it."<br>"Um... Look, I hope you don't mind, but I really gotta take off these clothes before I catch a cold."  
>"Sure. I gotta take off my parka too."<p>

Mike took off his soaked shirt and turned on the heater he had next to his desk, whereas Kenny took off his parka and remained with his shirt on. Mike had never seen Kenny without his parka, so he was somewhat excited to do so for the first time. Kenny slowly unzipped his parka, making Mike's heart pound with excitement. Once Kenny finally took it off and turned around to face Mike, the latter's heart skipped a beat. Mike had always had a thing for blonds with blue eyes, so having a half-naked one in his room was highly exhilarating.

"_He's... so fucking gorgeous!_" Mike thought.

The first thing Mike noticed was how dark Kenny's messy blond hair was near the roots, getting progressively lighter toward the ends. At school, he had only seen a few strands of hair coming from under his hood, yet they glowed with the sunlight, making them appear to be lighter than they really were. Kenny's hair was also very messy, just the way Mike liked it.  
>Mike had seen Kenny's eyes several times, but never so clearly. They were as bright as the day sky on a warm summer day, and just as beautiful. They had little lightning patterns that made Mike enjoy them even more. Mike didn't have any time to notice anything else, as Kenny realized that he was staring at him.<p>

"What?"  
>"N-Nothing!" Mike nervously replied. "I-I mean... We both seem to have an affinity for messy hair."<br>"Really?"  
>"Yeah... Can't you tell?" Mike asked as he pointed at his head.<br>"The rain kinda straightened your hair. Taking off your shirt just made it worse. I can't tell what your hair looked like before."  
>"O-Oh, right! The rain!" Mike said as he laughed nervously. "Well, give me a minute."<p>

Mike left for the bathroom, where he could look at himself in the mirror, and rearranged his hair the way he liked. Then, he returned to Kenny, who was placing his beer cans on the floor, to show him the result of his labor. Kenny stared at Mike's hair for a few seconds, before finally making his opinion heard.

"...Looks good."  
>"R-Really?"<br>"Yeah."

Mike smiled from hearing Kenny's opinion. However, after a few seconds, he remembered the whole reason he had invited Kenny home in the first place – to find out why he was sad, and perhaps establish a friendship with him – and his smile vanished.

"So... Can I ask you something?"  
>"Sure. Go ahead."<br>"Why were you crying?"  
>"Not that..."<br>"Look, I know-"  
>"No, you <strong>don't<strong> know." Kenny said in an angry tone. "We just met like fifteen minutes ago. Don't act like you know me."  
>"Well... I kinda know about you from all the stories everyone at school talks about. I... I kind of look up to you." Mike sheepishly confessed as he blushed.<p>

Kenny's anger dropped at the prospect of someone looking up to him. Kenny had always done the right thing when it really mattered, yet nobody remembered those events, since they usually ended with his death. Having someone who looked up to him – not because of his heroic acts – but because of the way he normally was, put a smile on his face.

"D-Do you really mean that?"  
>"Yeah!" Mike replied, his confidence now being restored. "I think you're awesome!"<p>

Kenny's smile widened from hearing Mike's compliments. Mike smiled back at him, and the rain slowly stopped. Kenny looked out the window and put his soaked parka back on, before picking up his beer cans.

"I... I gotta go now." Kenny said.  
>"Already?" Mike asked, disappointed by Kenny's need to leave.<br>"Yeah... My mom is probably worried about me."  
>"OK... I'll see you tomorrow?"<br>"Sure, Mike."

Kenny headed for Mike's bedroom door and opened it slightly, before turning around to face his new friend.

"I... I really liked hanging out with you, even if it was for a short time. Let's do it again some time."  
>"I liked hanging out with you too, Kenny."<p>

Kenny smiled at Mike one last time before leaving the latter's room. He walked past Mike's mother, who was in the living room watching TV, and said goodbye to her. As soon as Kenny was out the front door, Mike lied down in his bed, daydreaming about him.

"_Kenny..._"

* * *

><p>The following morning, Mike got up slightly earlier than usual, then stayed in bed for a long time, before finally getting up and preparing for school. It was the only way he knew of to be able to get ready in time for school. If he tried to simply get up without having been awake for at least an hour, it wouldn't work.<p>

* * *

><p>Later that day, Mike arrived in school and immediately started looking for Kenny. When he couldn't find him, he approached the few friends he had made during his time at the school and started chatting with them, albeit still thinking about Kenny.<p>

* * *

><p>The bell rang, and still no sign of Kenny. Mike was starting to think that he had said something that made Kenny stay away from him.<p>

"_Did I do something to make him upset? He seemed happy enough when he left..._"

Mike's mind was put at ease when he spotted Kenny, running into the school yard.

"_I guess he just overslept..._"

Mike took his usual seat in the front row, right in the middle of the room. Although he wore contact lenses, it was still somewhat tough to see from the final row after about an hour, and the centered position made it easier to see both sides of the board. After much consideration, instead of taking his seat beside Kyle, as he normally did, Kenny sat down next to Mike, much to Kyle's disappointment.

"_Why is Kenny sitting down next to the new guy?_" Kyle thought. "_We've been friends for years..._"

Mike smiled at Kenny, although he didn't notice it. However, Kyle saw the whole thing and became angry at Mike.

"_Who the fuck does this guy think he is? He doesn't even know Kenny!_"

Kyle had known for a long time that he was gay. Moreover, he knew that he liked Kenny. Seeing someone who, as far as Kyle knew, didn't know anything about Kenny, trying to get closer to him was infuriating. In Kyle's mind, Kenny was his, and nobody else's. He tolerated Stan and Cartman's friendships with Kenny, because he was certain they wouldn't try to take Kenny away from him. However, Mike was a new player, and a wild card – Kyle didn't know what to expect from him.

* * *

><p>The recess bell rang a few hours later. Mike approached the few friends he had at his new school, but, after several minutes, he felt someone grab his hand and pull him away. It was Kenny.<p>

"I want you to meet my friends." Kenny said "We've known each other since we were little kids. They're my best friends... Well, except Cartman. He's the fat one. He's not easy to handle."

Mike enjoyed the feeling of having his hand held by Kenny, even if it was entirely platonic.

"_His skin is so soft..._" Mike thought.

Kenny and Mike reached Kyle, Stan and Cartman in a few seconds. Cartman wasted no time in mocking the newcomer and Kenny – the latter for holding Mike's hand, and the former for having his hand held – but Kenny simply told him to ignore it. Cartman's mocking brought unnecessary attention to their hand-holding, which only served to make Kyle even angrier at Mike. However, he showed no outward signs of anger, as he was attempting to stay calm.

"Mike, this is Kyle, Stan, and Cartman. Everyone, this is Mike."  
>"Hey." the three boys said in unison.<br>"Hey, guys." Mike replied.  
>"So, how did you two meet?" Kyle asked, intent on knowing the story behind why Kenny seemed to like Mike so much.<p>

Kenny and Mike looked at each other and shared knowing looks, adding to Kyle's anger and mistrust of Mike. After receiving unspoken confirmation from Kenny, Mike decided to tell them how they met. Most of it, anyway. He knew Kenny probably didn't want his friends to hear about how he was crying, drunk, and half-naked in Mike's bedroom.

"Well, I was walking home last night, after getting some groceries for my mom, and I bumped into Kenny on the way. It was raining pretty hard, so I invited him back to my place."  
>"So you just invited a complete stranger into your home?" Kyle asked.<br>"Well, I kinda heard about Kenny from some of my friends, and I remembered seeing him walking around here."

Although Mike was able to answer his question, Kyle was still unsure of whether he could trust him or not. Before Kyle was able to formulate another question, the bell rang, and the boys started making their way toward their classrooms.

"_I'll be keeping a close eye on you, Mike..._" Kyle thought.


	2. Chapter 2

School ended, and the students left. Kyle had been watching Mike all throughout the day, yet he didn't find anything suspicious. The only actions he thought were suspicious were Kenny's. He seemed so happy around Mike that it was making Kyle jealous.

"_Why can't Kenny be that way around **me**?_" Kyle thought. "_I'm just as good as the new kid... What the hell happened when they met?_"

The weather had cleared up from all the rain the previous night, so the sun was shining brightly, lighting up the entire town of South Park. Mike planned on going home alone, as usual, but Kenny approached him just as he was about to make his way back home.

"Mike, me and my friends are going to the arcade later today. Wanna come with us?"

Being an introvert, Mike's first instinct was to decline Kenny's offer. However, Kenny looked so excited and happy that Mike simply didn't have the heart to turn him down. He agreed, albeit hesitantly.

"S-Sure."  
>"Great! Meet us there at eight."<br>"Alright."

Kenny smiled at Mike, sparking a deep feeling of anger and resentment from Kyle.

"_Fucking Mike..._"

* * *

><p>Once Mike reached his home, he went straight into his bedroom, where he waited patiently for his mother while playing games on his computer. When she arrived, he immediately asked her if he could go with his new friends to hang out.<p>

"Of course, Michael! You don't even have to ask. Just come home in one piece."  
>"Uh... Sure, mom."<p>

Mike's mom had always been somewhat exaggerated, but he was used to it, so he could almost completely ignore it.

"I'll be upstairs in my room, OK?"  
>"Sure."<p>

Mike headed back into his room, to resume his gaming.

* * *

><p>Later that night, just as he had told Kenny, Mike headed to the arcade. He was a little unsure of where exactly it was, so he had to ask someone for directions. The first person he found was Butters.<p>

"_Just how many blonds with blue eyes does this town have, anyway?_"

"H-Hey." Mike said.

Butters turned his head to meet his much taller acquaintance, and only one thought coursed through his mind.

"_Fuck, you're tall._"

"Hey."  
>"Um, sorry to bother you, but... do you know where the arcade is?"<br>"Yeah. Go that way for about three blocks, turn left, and it should be right in front of you."  
>"Thanks."<p>

"_I can't believe I'm actually going just for that Kenny guy..._"

* * *

><p>Mike walked for several minutes, wondering if Butters' directions were correct for most of the time, until he finally reached the arcade. He saw that Kenny, Kyle and Stan were already inside, waiting for him, so he went in himself. Upon entering, his eyes were immediately drawn to the bowling lanes on his left. He looked to the far wall and saw some other games, such as shooters and racing games.<br>Kenny greeted Mike warmly, as he would any of his friends, whereas Stan seemed a little more distant. Kyle barely acknowledged Mike's presence, simply grunting at him when spoken to.

"_What's his problem?_" Mike thought.

"Hey, what happened to Cartman?" Mike asked.  
>"He didn't want to come. Something about cake or whatever." Kenny replied.<br>"So, are we gonna play some games, or what?"  
>"Well, I dunno about you, but I'm starving." Stan said. "Do you guys mind if we eat something first?"<br>"Not at all."  
>"Nope."<br>"Fine by me."  
>"Great! Let's go then!"<p>

The boys decided to go to a nearby burger joint. Stan and Kyle ordered two regular cheeseburgers each and some french fries, Kenny ordered three double cheeseburgers and some fries, as usual, and Mike ordered six regular cheeseburgers, some fries, and toast. Everyone was surprised that such a slim kid had ordered so much. Kyle was certain that Mike wouldn't be able to eat everything, and smirked.

"_He's just trying to look tough, or whatever..._" Kyle thought. "_There's no way in hell he can eat all that._"

* * *

><p>Several minutes later, Mike finished his meal. All the other boys looked at each other and Mike wide-eyed, completely amazed that he had actually managed to eat everything he had ordered. Kenny was the first to ask the question on all of their minds.<p>

"Dude, how the fuck did you eat so much?"  
>"I was hungry. I usually eat less than I did today."<br>"Still, that was impressive!" Kenny said.  
>"Yeah." Stan added. "Kenny's usually the one to eat more than everyone else. Sounds like you two have a lot in common."<p>

Kyle's anger flared up at Stan's final statement. Mike could feel Kyle's eyes digging holes in his own, but he completely ignored it.

* * *

><p>The first thing the boys did, once they finished their meals, was bowl. Mike hadn't bowled since before he moved to South Park, so he was somewhat excited to do so.<br>The boys split into two groups: one composed of Mike and Kenny, much to Kyle's anger, and another composed of Kyle and Stan. The groups then decided who who would go first.

"Flip a coin?"  
>"Sure; that works."<p>

After flipping the coin, it was decided that Kyle and Stan would go first. Mike and Kenny sat down to watch them play, but instead talked to each other.

"So, have you ever bowled before?" Kenny asked.  
>"A few times with some of my friends in the town I come from, but that was a long time ago."<br>"Where **do** you come from?"  
>"I... I'd rather not say."<br>"OK..." Kenny said, disappointed by Mike's answer. "Well, how good are you at bowling?"  
>"I honestly can't remember. That's how long it's been since I last played it."<br>"Hey, you two done yet?" Stan asked. "It's your turn."  
>"Yeah." Kenny replied. "We're done."<p>

Mike and Kenny walked over to the lane. Kenny picked up a bowling ball, stuck his fingers in its holes and gave it a shot. He managed to knock over six pins, earning a few whispers from Kyle and Stan and a smile from Mike.

"You're doing great." Mike said.  
>"Thanks." Kenny replied.<p>

Kenny picked up a bowling ball and repeated the same process, managing to knock down three of the four remaining pins. Kenny was somewhat disappointed he hadn't managed to knock down all the pins, but Mike reassured him he was doing great.

"Now it's my turn." Mike whispered with confidence.

Mike picked up another bowling ball and threw it. He only managed to knock down four pins, greatly diminishing his confidence.

"_I really suck at this._" Mike thought. "_I should've tried something else first. Maybe a shooter, or-_"

"Mike!" Kyle yelled. "Hurry the fuck up!"  
>"S-Sorry!"<p>

"_Alright. Here it goes._"

Mike picked up the bowling ball and threw it as best as he could. He managed to knock down all six remaining pins, much to his and everyone else's amazement. Mike turned around to gauge his friends' reactions, and smiled. Kyle was as upset as ever, but Kenny and Stan shared an amazed look.

"Pure luck." Mike said after a few seconds. "I doubt this will happen again."  
>"That was cool." Kenny replied.<br>"Yeah." Stan added. "That was the best attempt so far."  
>"I'm sure one of you guys can top that." Mike said. "It's just the beginning."<br>"Good point."  
>"It's your turn now, guys."<p>

Stan patted Kyle's back and the green-eyed boy rose, leaving room for Mike and Kenny to sit down.  
>Stan had been noticing Kyle's reactions and decided to approach him about it while the other two boys talked.<p>

"So, Kyle, why do you hate the new guy?"  
>"I don't hate him..."<br>"You sure don't like him either. I've seen the way you stare at him."

Kyle picked up a ball and tossed it, but he was so distracted that he only managed to knock down two pins. However, only Stan noticed it, as the other two boys were busy talking to each other.

"It's just... You know I like Kenny. We've been friends for years, but this new guy – Mike – comes along, and suddenly he's all best friends with Kenny." Kyle explained, grimacing at the sound of Mike's name.  
>"Kyle... If you want Kenny, all you have to do is tell him."<br>"It doesn't work like that."

Kyle glanced at Mike and Kenny, who didn't notice Kyle's hesitation.

"I know Kenny only thinks of me as a friend."

Kyle picked up a second ball and tossed it. This time, he missed all the pins. Stan was hesitant to mention Mike or Kenny any further, lest Kyle turn his anger toward him next.

"...Just drop it." Kyle finally said. "Throw some balls before they notice our delay."

* * *

><p>The bowling game ended with Mike and Kenny winning by a wide margin, thanks mainly to Kyle's anger. Rather than start a new round, the boys decided to move to the arcade games.<p>

"What should we play next?"  
>"What about a racing game?" Stan suggested.<br>"I... I really suck at those." Mike confessed. "I used to lose all the time, even when playing on the lowest difficulty... Can't we just play something else?"

Kyle smiled briefly at Mike's statement and lied to him and his own friends.

"I really want to try the racing games, though." Kyle said. "If you don't want to, you can just watch us."  
>"Sure!" Mike said. "That works."<p>

Kenny, Kyle and Stan took their places, with Mike watching from Kenny's screen.

"Good luck." Mike whispered.  
>"Thanks." Kenny replied.<p>

Everyone inserted their coins into the appropriate slots and the game started. Mike stood, watching his new friends race against each other for several minutes, until, finally, one of them won. It was a close call, with Kyle winning by less than half a second. Stan came right after him, and Kenny ended up in last place.

"I lost..." Kenny complained.  
>"It's OK, Kenny." Mike replied. "If I was playing, I would've been the one to lose."<p>

* * *

><p>After a few more minutes of comments on the race, the boys moved on to the shooters' area. As the shooters only allowed for a maximum of two players, they had to split up. Kenny went with Mike's random choice, but Kyle and Stan, having been to the arcade before, picked their favorite game.<p>

* * *

><p>The boys played their chosen games for several minutes, then switched to a different game once they were done with their previous one. The cycle continued for three different games, until Kyle and Stan got a call from their respective parents to return home.<p>

"Look, guys, we have to go now. Sorry." Stan said.  
>"Yeah. Our moms will be pissed if we're not home right away."<br>"That's OK." Mike replied.  
>"Yeah. It's fine."<p>

Kyle stared at Mike with hatred in his eyes, but suddenly turned to Kenny.

"I..."  
>"...What, Kyle?"<p>

"_I love you._" Kyle thought.

"...Nothing."

Kyle and Stan left the arcade, but, before they headed back home, Stan had a few questions for Kyle.

"Why didn't you tell him?" Stan asked.  
>"It wouldn't matter... It's clear Kenny likes Mike, for whatever reason."<br>"They're just friends. Trust me."  
>"Right..."<br>"Look, I really have to go now. We'll talk about this tomorrow, alright?"  
>"Sure..."<p>

Stan shook Kyle's hand and left for his home. Kyle stared one last time into the arcade before leaving and saw Mike and Kenny talking, adding to his anger and feelings of hopelessness.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, inside the arcade, Mike and Kenny were trying to decide what to do.<p>

"Do you have to leave, Kenny?"  
>"Nope. My mom only gets worried when I stay out without telling her."<br>"Same here... Hey, wanna try bowling again? I can teach you a few things I remembered while bowling against Stan and Kyle."  
>"Sure!"<p>

Mike and Kenny headed back to the bowling lanes, where they prepared for a new game. Mike let Kenny go first, but he approached the blond boy and placed his right hand on Kenny's, to teach him how to bowl, while simultaneously placing his left on Kenny's left arm, to be able to gently push and pull him in the proper direction. Kenny smiled as the warmth of Mike's hands spread throughout his body.

"_How are you so warm?_"

"See, some people aim for the front pin, but that's not right. You should aim right... here."  
>"Here? You sure?"<br>"I'm sure. Trust me."  
>"OK... I trust you."<p>

Mike moved away to let Kenny throw the ball. He threw the ball as best as he could in the direction Mike had indicated, and managed to knock down eight pins in one move.

"That's great, Kenny! Try again."

Kenny threw two more bowling balls. One to finish off the pins that were still standing and reset the lane, and a second one to give it another try to Mike's method. This time, he managed to bowl a strike.

"Great!"  
>"It's all you, Mike. I never would have figured it out without your help."<br>"Well, I wouldn't say that..." Mike replied as he blushed.

Kenny laughed at his blushing friend and handed Mike a ball. The boys played for as long as they could, and when they were done, Kenny pointed toward the shooter games.

"Wanna play some shooters again?"  
>"Yeah! They're my favorite."<p>

The boys headed for the shooters' area and picked the one they liked best, based on their previous experience with the rest of their friends. When they arrived, they realized they had a slight problem.

"We only have enough money left for one of us... You should go, Mike. You're better at it than I am. I'll just stand back and watch."  
>"Tell you what, we'll take turns. You can play for one level, I'll play for the next level, and so on."<br>"You sure?"  
>"Yeah! Just don't lose, alright?" Mike said as he smiled.<br>"...Alright."

Kenny picked up the gun that served as the controller while Mike inserted a coin into the appropriate slot.

"Kick its ass, Kenny."

Kenny smiled at his friend's remark and aimed the controller at the screen. After several shots, the first level was over. Kenny had taken a few hits, but, now, it was Mike's turn. Kenny eagerly put the controller in Mike's hands and stepped back, to watch his friend play.

"Watch and learn, Kenny."

Kenny did as Mike asked and saw his friend shooting down several enemies without stopping. He looked so focused that Kenny was somewhat afraid of interrupting him. After a few minutes, it was over. Mike immediately lowered the controller and signaled for Kenny to get closer.

"Your turn."  
>"How did you do that?"<br>"It's easy, if you've had enough practice. Come here; I'll teach you."

Kenny approached Mike, who handed the controller to him and placed his hands on Kenny's.

"See, you have to be quick. You have to focus. You can't let the enemies take a single shot. If they do, you need to get behind cover. If you can't do that, you're pretty much done in the later levels."  
>"Show me."<br>"Alright. Get ready."

Mike raised Kenny's arms and aimed the controller at the screen. An enemy popped up on the left after a while, from behind some bushes.

"See that guy over there?"  
>"Y-"<p>

Mike quickly aimed the controller at the enemy and pulled the trigger, taking Kenny by surprise.

"You're really quick, Mike!"  
>"Yeah. I'll tell you why later. Right now you should focus on the screen."<br>"Alright."

"_With you by my side, I know I can't lose._"

A second enemy popped up from behind a drum on the upper right corner, which Kenny quickly took care of. At that point, and much to Kenny's disappointment, Mike let go of his hands, leaving Kenny on his own. Kenny missed the feeling of Mike's soft, warm hands, so he decided to try something to get that feeling back.

"Don't just leave me hanging here! We were doing great together!"  
>"You can do it without me. Don't worry."<p>

"_That's not what I meant..._" Kenny thought.

Kenny became too distracted by his own thoughts and ended up taking several hits, ending the game.

"Dammit!" Kenny yelled. "I'm sorry, Mike..."  
>"It's just a game, Kenny. Don't worry about it."<br>"Yeah, but you spent your money on it... I feel bad."  
>"It's fine."<p>

Kenny honestly believed Mike was upset, so he decided to try to make it up to him, as well as advance his own cause.

"Tell you what: come over to my place tomorrow. We can play some of **my** games, and... maybe... you can... you know, have dinner there?" Kenny hesitantly asked.  
>"Um... Sure. I'll ask my mom when I get home."<br>"G-Great!"  
>"Well, we should go home now. We've run out of money."<br>"Yeah... Hey, how **did** you get so good at shooters?" Kenny asked as the boys left the arcade.  
>"Well, I played a lot with my friends before I moved here, and I've always had better reflexes than the average person... I used to play a game with some of my friends where we had these cards with symbols on them and this small wooden totem – I guess you'd call it that – and when specific cards popped up, we'd need to grab the totem. I used to win all the time because I was just too quick for them."<br>"Hey, can I ask you something personal?"  
>"...Sure, Kenny."<br>"Why did you move here?"  
>"I... I can't tell you. I mean, I <strong>can<strong>, in the sense that I'm physically capable, but I won't."  
>"Why not?"<br>"Why won't you tell my why you were crying when we met? Same reason."  
>"...Do you really want to know?"<br>"Yeah." Mike replied as he nodded slightly.  
>"Fine... Let's just go somewhere private. I don't want other people to hear about this."<br>"Let's go to my place. My mom probably fell asleep already."  
>"OK."<p>

* * *

><p>Once Mike and Kenny arrived at Mike's home and entered his room, Kenny sighed wearily. He was beginning to regret his decision to tell Mike his secret. Kenny didn't know if it was just idle curiosity or actual concern, but he knew Mike would never let it go now.<br>Mike and Kenny stood in Mike's room for quite a while before Kenny finally decided to reveal his secret.

"I... When we met, I was crying because... I wanted to kill myself."  
>"What?! Why?"<br>"It doesn't matter... I changed my mind."

"_Did **I** do that?_" Mike wondered.

"Your turn. Why did you move here, and where did you come from?"  
>"I'm from Europe, and that's all you'll get regarding that part of my life."<br>"Why did you move here then? Europe's supposed to be nice."  
>"Officially... my mom and I moved here because we just couldn't go on where we came from. Money troubles and such."<br>"And the truth?"  
>"...You're gonna think it's stupid."<br>"No."  
>"I... met this girl. She came to my school shortly after one of my best female friends left, and another friend of mine and I took her in, to replace what we had lost."<p>

"_Kinda selfish, but OK..._" Kenny thought.

"What then?"  
>"I fell in love."<br>"I'm guessing it wasn't mutual."  
>"Not at first... At least that's what I think. Anyway, we started dating. Everything was going fine, until, one day, she just... stopped coming home with me."<br>"What happened?"  
>"I don't know... I think it was her mother. I tried addressing her directly, but she never said anything."<br>"Why do you think it was her mother?"  
>"One time – more than one time, actually – her mother called her while we were together. She was angry, and I think it scared her. One time she just hugged me for a long time, not wanting to leave. She only left my side that time when one of my neighbors came to see why the elevator had stopped. He was really pissed."<br>"So you moved away because of it?"  
>"Not right away. Moving away because of that is just silly. I tried getting over it, but I couldn't. I kept dreaming about her, thinking about her, and so on. It hurt – <strong>physically<strong> hurt – to not be with her. I thought I would go crazy... maybe I did. Then... my mom wanted to move here. It seemed like a good way to get away from everything, so I did."  
>"Did it work?"<br>"It was hard at first, but it seems to be working now. No more dreams, no more feeling sorry for myself, no more of any of that crap. Just the uncertain future, and what I intend to make of it."  
>"And what <strong>do<strong> you want to make of it?"

Mike remained silent for a while, prompting Kenny to drop the issue.

"...I understand how you feel, Mike. If I could, I'd probably move away too."  
>"Why? You have friends, family, a home..."<br>"And I'd leave all of that behind in a second if it meant I could go anywhere... I'm tired, Mike. Tired of this BS life, tired of my friends, tired of... feeling empty. Hopeless."  
>"Kenny... I'm not exactly the best person to cheer someone up. I always mess things up in one way or another. But... life <strong>does<strong>get better. Everything changes, and it's impossible to keep going downhill. Eventually, you'll need to go back up. It's the way everything works."

Kenny didn't believe his friend's words for a second. He stared at Mike for a couple of seconds, trying to find even the slightest hint of deception. There were none. After several more seconds of complete silence, Kenny spoke up.

"I... I should go."  
>"You sure?"<br>"Y-Yeah... I... We'll talk later. Send me a friend request on Facebook."  
>"I, uh... don't have an account."<br>"Seriously?"  
>"Yeah. Seems pretty useless."<br>"If you say so... Got a phone?"  
>"Sure."<p>

"_Well, at least there's that..._"

"Alright. Give me your number."

After a quick exchange, Kenny dialed Mike's number to give him his own. Mike's mom was in a deep sleep, snoring audibly, yet the boys still made as little noise as possible. Once they reached the door, Mike stopped Kenny from leaving.

"What?"  
>"Like I said, I'm not the best person to cheer someone up. My words never come out right. But I hope this will."<p>

Without warning, Mike wrapped his arms around Kenny, squeezing him tight. Kenny's eyes teared up instantly, and he slowly reciprocated. When Kenny felt his tears beginning to roll down his cheeks, he choked back a sob and wiped them away, before releasing his friend.

"...Thanks, Mike."  
>"Things always get better, Kenny. Trust me on that."<p>

"_Maybe they do..._" Kenny thought as he smiled at Mike.


	3. Chapter 3

"_I hope I didn't make things worse. He smiled, but... there was something about his eyes... A hug doesn't fix everything._"

Mike lied on his bed, sighing.

"_Although it felt nice, hugging him, and... spending time with him... He seems like a nice guy. Hm... I wonder if..._"

Grabbing his phone, Mike quickly wrote a text to Kenny, asking him if he'd like to come to his house the following afternoon. He stared at it for a while, finally deciding not to send it.

"_I can't. I barely know him. This is just infatuation because he's so... unbelievably hot... I need some sleep._"

The following morning, once he got to the school, Mike quickly surveyed the outside, trying to find Kenny.

"_Hm... He's not here. Again._"

Kyle saw Mike, glaring at him from afar. His nostrils flared up, but only Stan noticed it.

"So, how was yesterday?" Cartman asked.  
>"We went bowling." Stan replied. "Could've used your fat ass as a bowling ball. Guaranteed strike every time, right Kyle?"<br>"Shut up, Stan. And you'd better not say anything, Jew."

Mike quickly approached Kenny's friends, mildly amused by their banter.

"Hey, guys."  
>"Hey, Mike." Stan and Cartman said.<br>"...Hey." Kyle hesitantly said.  
>"S-So, um... Where's Kenny?"<br>"He should be here as soon as class starts."  
>"Is that normal?"<br>"Yeah. I'd worry if he was on time."

Kyle was a lot more tense than the previous day, and everyone else could feel it. They remained in silence for a long time, waiting for any one of the others to say something that would break the tension surrounding them. By the time Cartman decided to speak up, the bell rang, prompting them to move toward their classroom. Kenny showed up a few seconds later, like Stan had said, running toward them. For a split second, Mike could swear he was going to hug him but decided not to at the last moment. Kyle noticed it too, yet he was more convinced of what he had seen than Mike.  
>On their way to the classroom, Mike's curiosity got the best of him. Holding Kenny back somewhat, he asked about the only thing on his mind.<p>

"Say, Kenny, why do you always arrive at the last minute?"  
>"Why should I arrive sooner if I don't have to?"<br>"If you have any problems-"  
>"Then I'll be late." Kenny interrupted. "And the teacher won't care." he mumbled.<p>

"_Do you think nobody cares about you, Kenny? Your friends care... Your family cares... I... care._"

"...Anyway, let's just go in."  
>"Alright..."<p>

* * *

><p>During class, Mike kept glancing at Kenny, trying to figure out what was on his mind. The earlier conversation had clearly affected him – his eyes were low most of the time, and, when he was staring at the blackboard, his expression was blank, like his mind was elsewhere. Mike immediately regretted having allowed his curiosity to get the better of him, but there was nothing he could do now.<p>

"_Dammit... I wish I had just kept my mouth shut._"

Kyle had noticed Mike's constant change in demeanor, as well as Kenny's upset state, connecting the two. He blamed Mike for having made Kenny upset, which only made him angrier.  
>Kenny happened to glance over at Mike, who was still smiling. He immediately looked away as soon as Mike moved his head slightly, not wanting anyone to see it, instead looking at Kyle. He finally realized Kyle was angry at Mike, though he didn't understand why. Stan, meanwhile, oblivious to the three-way staring contest, was slowly taking notes, trying to stay awake through the boring class.<p>

* * *

><p>After their first class, everyone quickly left for PE. Mike stayed somewhat behind, taking his time to get to his least favorite class. Kenny also stayed behind, to talk to him.<p>

"Um... Mike?"  
>"Yeah?"<br>"...Y-You wanna hang out after school?"  
>"I guess... Where?"<br>"I dunno..."  
>"Tell you the truth... I'm not really... familiar with this town, so uh... Pick a spot, I guess. Just remember to text me with directions."<br>"S-Sure!"  
>"Well, let's go. We have... PE to get to."<br>"I take it you don't like PE?"  
>"What gave it away?" Mike laughed. "My skinny, out-of-shape body, or my disgust at saying the word?"<br>"Uh..." Kenny mumbled to avoid answering. "Why don't you like it?"  
>"It's boring. Doing the same thing over and over again for a minor spike in adrenaline and a <strong>fuckton<strong> of sweating?"  
>"<strong>I<strong> kinda like sports..."  
>"Hm... To each his own, I guess."<br>"I guess... Come on, let's hurry up before we're late."  
>"Right... It'd be a shame to miss such an important class."<p>

* * *

><p>Within a few minutes, Mike was running laps in PE, same as the others.<p>

"_This is so fucking boring..._" Mike thought while yawning."_I don't get what athletes see in this crap. I wish it weren't mandatory. Not like it makes a difference anyhow. I'm as out-of-shape as when I started, still half-dead from exhaustion after every class._"

Kenny passed by Mike a few times, apparently wanting to say something, but Mike was so bored he didn't even notice. He finally got the courage to speak up, approaching Mike once again.

"Listen, Mike..." Kenny panted, slowing down to match Mike's speed. "I thought about... what you said... I think I know a place..."

"_You're the one who asked **me** if **I** wanted to hang out..._"

"Where?"  
>"Do you... uh... like bars?"<br>"I don't... drink."  
>"Disco?"<br>"Hate... loud... music..."  
>"...Movies?"<p>

"_Depends on how recent they are. Too many people don't know a movie theater is a place to sit down, shut up, and pay attention to the screen... But I guess that's the least crappy option... and I have a way to make it less crappy. Good, actually._"

"Sure... But why don't... you come over... to my place... instead?"

A loud whistle made itself heard, indicating they were about to start a new task. While everyone lazily gathered around the teacher, Mike and Kenny continued talking.

"W-What?" Kenny asked.  
>"I just mean... I have more movies... than any theater... You can just pick one... And it's free."<br>"O-Oh... I-I thought you... Never mind."

"_For a moment there, **I** thought... Nah... Couldn't be..._"

"So... When should I be there?"  
>"Depends... Do you wanna have dinner there?"<br>"D-Dinner?"  
>"Yeah." Mike said. "I cook like an angel." he added with a smile.<p>

"_And **you** look like one, with those perfect blue eyes, the dark blond hair, fair skin, freckles... So it's appropriate, I guess... Besides, I'd like to hear someone more unbiased than my **mom** tell me if I actually **do** cook like an angel._"

"You don't mind? Cooking for me, I mean..."  
>"I'm cooking either way, Kenny. I like it."<br>"I-If you're sure, I... I guess I could..."  
>"Is that a 'yes'? I need to know so I know if I should cook more or less."<br>"Y-Yeah."  
>"Great! Don't worry about the time, just make sure it's after eight. It should be ready then."<br>"O-OK..."

Kenny smiled and blushed slightly, much to Mike's amusement.

"_So cute..._" Mike thought.

Kyle had once again noticed the proximity between the boys, becoming increasingly jealous of, and angry at, Mike. He had finally made up his mind to tell Kenny how he felt, before Mike ruined his chances with him.

* * *

><p>After PE, Kyle intercepted Kenny. Glaring at Mike, he told Kenny he wanted to talk to him in private.<p>

"I'll see you later, Kenny."  
>"Yeah... I-I'll be there when I can."<p>

Mike quickly walked away, prompting Kyle to face Kenny.

"Um... Kenny?"  
>"Yeah?"<br>"I-I... Th-There's something I've been meaning t-to tell you... Um... I-I... Uh... I-I mean, I've seen the way you are with... Mike, a-and..."

Kenny blushed, trying to mumble an excuse and deny Kyle's notion, but Kyle quickly interrupted his thoughts.

"Kinda hard to miss, Kenny."  
>"...It's not what you think."<br>"I-It's not?"  
>"Look... I-I'll tell you the truth, but... you have to keep it to yourself, alright?"<br>"S-Sure..."  
>"When I met Mike... I was in a tough spot. I was... L-Look, i-it doesn't even matter any more."<br>"So you're not... together?"  
>"No..." Kenny said grimly.<br>"So why do you... follow him everywhere?"  
>"I-I dunno... W-Why do you even care?"<p>

"_OK, this is it... Tell him how you feel, Kyle... Just tell him..._"

"B-Because... Because...! I-I... I-I'm worried about you."

"_I'm a fucking coward... Can't even tell Kenny how I feel... Great, now he's looking at me like he **knows** I wanted to say something else._"

"U-Um... Thanks, Kyle, but... I know what I'm doing."  
>"Yeah, I figured..."<p>

Kenny quickly walked past Kyle, wanting to avoid any more awkward moments. Little did he know Kyle was about to burst into frustrated tears over his feelings of helplessness.

* * *

><p>Several hours later, Mike was waiting for Kenny to arrive. When his mom went to sleep, Mike started and finished eating without him. No sooner had he finished than Kenny knocked on his front door. Mike got up to answer the door, quickly realizing it was Kenny.<p>

"_Well, fuck. I figured he wasn't coming... I hope he doesn't mind._"

"Hey, Kenny."  
>"Hey... Am I... late?"<br>"No. I told you to come whenever, so... But I did already finish eating."  
>"T-That's OK. I kinda... already ate."<br>"Oh... Um... Well... More for me, I guess... Anyway, come on. I have a game I think you'll like."  
>"What is it?"<br>"It's a fighting game. A lot of button mashing at first, but you'll get the hang of it... Just try to keep it down, my mom's asleep."

Kenny sheepishly followed Mike into his room, hesitantly sitting on his bed in front of the desk.

"OK... I just need to get another controller. Gimme a minute."

Mike went into his living room, leaving Kenny alone for a few seconds. Kenny sat still, unsure of what to do. There was a question he couldn't ignore, no matter how much he tried. When Mike returned "triumphant", as he jokingly put it, Kenny couldn't hold it back any longer. With his heart about to burst from his chest, Kenny said what was on his mind.

"Mike?"  
>"Hm?"<br>"...Why did you invite me **here**? I-I mean... It's late, a-and..."

Mike was almost entirely focused on his console, oblivious to the obvious signs of discomfort emanating from his guest. Sighing, he confessed why the invite had been to his house, and not any other place.

"...I felt bad, asking what I did, and pushing you for answers when it was obvious you didn't want to give them."  
>"Oh..." Kenny mumbled disappointingly.<br>"I'm a very curious person, and, sometimes, I just can't keep my mouth shut... I'm sorry, Kenny."

Mike handed Kenny the controller with a smile, quickly sitting down next to him. They were separated just enough to avoid physical contact, yet close enough that Mike's body heat was felt by Kenny.

"_Dude, how are you always so fucking hot?_"

* * *

><p>A few rounds later, Kenny put down his controller. Mike turned to him, wondering why he had done it.<p>

"What's wrong?"  
>"...I want to tell you why I tried to kill myself, but I'm worried you won't want to be my friend any more because of it."<br>"Did you kill someone?"  
>"No..."<br>"Raped, maimed, drove to suicide?"  
>"No!"<br>"Drugged, kidnapped, stole organs from, trafficked?"  
>"Mike..." Kenny grumbled.<br>"If you didn't do any of these things, if you didn't hurt anyone, then it doesn't matter, I will be your friend."

Kenny started shivering, prompting Mike to grimace. He could tell Kenny was about to cry, but he was notoriously bad at handling people when they cried.

"...I couldn't deal with it any more, living like this... I-I just... I thought I could hold it together, live and die without ever... but..."

Having heard the same speech long ago from another friend, Mike quickly figured out Kenny's problem. He hugged Kenny tight just as his tears started flowing.

"Kenny, I don't care if you're into men, women, monkeys, lizards, algae, trees, or all of the above. And if you ask me, any god who does is not worthy of worship."

Kenny's eyes widened at Mike's statements. It was like he could read his mind.

"H-How...?"  
>"You're not the first friend I've had who had problems with this."<p>

Kenny quickly stopped crying, but Mike didn't let go. He was having trouble containing his own tears, and he didn't want Kenny to see it. After a full minute, Mike finally released his grip. Looking into Kenny's eyes as he wiped away his tears, Mike tried to voice his opinion as clearly and honestly as possible.

"Believe me, there is absolutely nothing wrong with you, and anyone who says otherwise deserves a punch in the face."

Kenny smiled somewhat, surprising Mike.

"_Wow, that actually came out right for once._"

"Thanks, Mike... L-Look, I-I gotta go. It's getting late, and..."  
>"Yeah, sure... I'll walk you out."<p>

As soon as Kenny reached the door, Mike sighed. Kenny stopped in his tracks, thinking he had done something wrong.

"What's wrong?"  
>"...It's nothing. Go on home."<p>

Kenny finally saw his chance and hugged Mike to cheer him up.

"Thanks for everything, Mike... You're a good friend."

"I know some people who'd disagree..." Mike thought.

Kenny quickly left, heading for his house while Mike closed the door behind him, sighing again.

"Dammit... I almost lost it there. I can't let this guy get to me... But... being around him... it's intoxicating. He's nice, humble, caring... I can't find a single fault with him. Even his nervousness just makes him more adorable... No, focus. I can't do this, especially with him... He's too... fragile. I gotta get this under control."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This story is taking longer than I'd like, due to a number of factors. I'm going to do a large time skip here so I can move it along and continue writing the two other Pokémon stories I have planned and the next South Park story; otherwise, this chapter will be boring for me to write and for you to read.<strong>

* * *

><p>For weeks, Mike tried to avoid Kenny as much as possible, only spending time with him whenever Kenny himself approached him, and making up excuses for why he couldn't go out with him and his friends. Every night, he went through the events of his day, concluding, after almost a month, that his approach wasn't working for either of them. Kenny was becoming increasingly convinced he didn't want to be his friend any more, and Mike himself was always just one heartbeat away from doing something he'd regret. He finally decided to do what he wanted, letting go of his notion that he was taking advantage of Kenny's fragile emotional state.<br>Mike invited Kenny to his house every few days to watch movies, sometimes for an entire day during the weekend, as well as the park, lake, and movie theater. When Kenny didn't show any outward signs of anything other than friendship, Mike concluded he simply wasn't interested, unaware of Kenny's true feelings.

* * *

><p>Kenny shook slightly as Mike sat down next to him, unwittingly pushing their arms against each other. Mike felt Kenny's shivers, becoming concerned. He quickly put some distance between them, gently grabbing his arm.<p>

"Kenny? You OK?"

Without saying a word, Kenny grabbed Mike, pulled him close, and gave him a big kiss on the lips. Afterward, he turned around, sighing in a mixture of relief and regret. Mike sat there, wide-eyed, until Kenny spoke up.

"I-I'm sorry, Mike."

Kenny got up and tried to leave, but Mike quickly grabbed his hand. Kenny was somewhat scared of his reaction, so he tried pulling away. Mike easily picked up on Kenny's uneasiness and continued from where Kenny left off.

"Sorry for what?"  
>"I, uh... I mean... Straight guys don't usually like it when other guys... Y-You know."<p>

Smiling to himself, Mike calmed Kenny down. He remained seated, so as not to scare him further.

"And... You think I'm straight."  
>"Y-You're not...?"<br>"Nope."

With Mike's answer echoing in his head, Kenny slowly sat down.

"What, did you think I kept inviting you over to my place to watch movies **on my bed** just because I really like watching movies?"  
>"Didn't you move here because a girl crushed your heart?"<br>"And that makes me straight?"  
>"I-I thought..."<br>"Kenny, there's more to sexuality than this... 'straight/gay' duality, you know. There are four sexualities. Heterosexual, homosexual, bisexual, and asexual. I don't fall under the 'heterosexual' category, as I told you, nor do I fall under the 'homosexual' category. I certainly don't fall under the 'asexual' category – my porn collection is a testament to that. So..."  
>"Y-You're bisexual?"<br>"Yup."  
>"I don't..."<br>"Very few people do." Mike sighed. "Think of it this way: some people like... cheese pizza."  
>"...Cheese pizza?"<br>"Yup. Some people like it. Others like... pepperoni. Then there are those who don't like pizza at all. And, finally, there are those who like both cheese **and** pepperoni. Is there a 'wrong answer' here? Is it impossible to like cheese and pepperoni? Is there something about either cheese or pepperoni that makes it so you can't like both?"  
>"But these are people we're talking about! Not food."<br>"It's an analogy. The human body is the base of the pizza – just dough and tomato sauce, or, in this case, organs, blood, a skeleton, skin... Then other stuff is added onto it, depending on their gender – boobs, dicks, and so on. Most people like what they don't have. I like both. It's really not that complicated. Tastes vary from person to person. Living here, you might like cold weather, for example."  
>"Kinda..."<br>"And do you like warm weather?"  
>"A bit."<br>"How come? They're complete opposites, are they not?"  
>"I can't really explain it..."<br>"My point exactly. We like many, many things for reasons we don't even know. Why do I like guys and girls? Who knows? Who gives a crap? I've liked them for as long as I can remember, all the way back to grade school."  
>"Holy shit!"<br>"Told you. We – people – just like things. Sometimes innately, other times we just start liking them for whatever reason, but that's another story."  
>"I think I get it, but..."<br>"Yeah?"  
>"D-Do you... like <strong>me<strong>?"  
>"Let me put it this way..."<p>

Just as Kenny had done it, Mike pulled him closer and kissed him. It made Kenny jump from surprise, but he quickly accepted it and closed his eyes. Once Mike broke the kiss, Kenny remained with his eyes closed, not sure what to say or do. Mike smiled to himself again and spoke.

"Does that answer your question?"  
>"I-I..." Kenny mumbled as he opened his eyes. He was blushing more than Mike had ever seen him blush, sparking a chuckle in him.<br>"You're adorable, you know?"  
>"D-Don't say that!"<p>

Before he could start blushing even more, Kenny stuffed his face into a nearby pillow. Mike smiled again, until a memory popped into his head. At that moment, his face quickly returned to a neutral – if not sad – state.

"I didn't mean that as an insult, Kenny."  
>"I know..." Kenny said, his words garbled beyond comprehension by the pillow.<br>"I uh... didn't catch that."  
>"I said I know you didn't mean it as an insult." Kenny clarified as he rose. "It's just... Nobody ever called me that, and I was already pretty nervous."<br>"I'm sorry about that then... I thought... I guess I don't know what I was thinking. I'm sorry."  
>"It's OK..."<br>"So, uh... Um... Do you really have to leave? My mom won't be home for another... two or three hours. We could... watch a movie together, instead of these clips."  
>"Yeah... Sure. OK."<br>"So... Feeling in the mood for some romantic movies?" Mike jokingly asked as he got up and sat at his desk.  
>"What? No!"<br>"Just kidding. I don't think I have any anyhow. I'm not into that sort of movies. How about something... science-fiction-y? Got plenty of those."  
>"Alright."<p>

Mike picked a sci-fi movie at random and put it on fullscreen. He then sat back down next to Kenny, after adjusting the speakers. Kenny felt awkward due to Mike's seeming acceptance of everything, as well as his confession, so he had put up an invisible wall separating the two of them. He didn't dare come closer to Mike, even though he wanted to. Mike decided to tell him, non-verbally, that it was OK, by putting his arm around him. Kenny took the hint and slowly made his way toward him. Kenny's entire face had turned bright red by now, and Mike didn't know how to make Kenny relax, so he just let everything the way it was and enjoyed the movie.

* * *

><p>By the time the movie was over, the duo had unconsciously rested their heads on their counterparts. Mike, being slightly taller, had his face pressed against Kenny's blond hair. He could smell the sweet scent of his shampoo, which was making his mind race with all sorts of thoughts. Kenny, on the other hand, could hear some faint heartbeats. Mike's heart seemed to be beating at a normal pace at first, but Kenny had stopped paying attention to it after a few seconds and just focused on the movie. Kenny's face had slowly returned to a more regular color, though he was still blushing visibly.<br>They let the credits roll all the way to the end, without any concern for what was on the screen. They just wanted to feel close to each other. Mike unwittingly rubbed Kenny's shoulder with his hand, unaware that his action made Kenny feel more embarrassed. Once the credits stopped rolling and Mike's monitor put itself on standby automatically to conserve power, Kenny started getting up.

"You wanna go?"  
>"Not really..."<br>"But you have to, right?"  
>"Yeah..." Kenny said disappointingly.<br>"I'll walk you to the door."  
>"Alright."<p>

The boys arrived at the door in several seconds – much longer than it should have taken them, but Kenny didn't want to leave. Mike slowly unlocked the door, calm as ever. Kenny tried to resist the urge to hug him, unsure of what their current relationship status was. Were they still just friends? Probably not. Boyfriends? Maybe. Kenny needed to know.  
>The door opened without making a sound. There was a cold wind outside, so Kenny put on his hood and prepared to leave. Before he left, he summoned the courage to ask what he wanted.<p>

"Do we..."  
>"...Yes?"<br>"I-I mean... What does... this make us?"

Mike slowly closed the door and moved so that Kenny was between him and the door, making Kenny uncomfortable.

"Well... You like me, right?"  
>"Y-Yeah..."<br>"And I like you."  
>"I know, but-"<br>"Look, what would you call two people who like each other, live close together, and kiss?"  
>"I guess... they'd be dating?"<br>"Are **we** not two people who like each other, live close together, and have kissed?" Mike asked rhetorically. "...You **are** human, right?" he jokingly added as he poked Kenny's stomach.  
>"Yes!" Kenny screamed as he tried not to giggle. "Stop that!"<br>"So what's the problem?"

Kenny took a few seconds to recover and finally continued explaining his thoughts.

"I dunno... I guess I'm just asking... What do I call you?"  
>"Most people call me 'Mike'."<br>"I'm serious!"  
>"I'm serious too, Kenny... Listen, I don't care if you call me your boyfriend, or just a friend you like who happens to be a boy, or even uncle Mike – although that last one might make things weird... Whatever floats your boat, Kenny. That's all I'm saying."<br>"Alright... I really should go now."  
>"It's OK. I won't keep you here if you have to go."<p>

Before Kenny could reach the handle, Mike spoke up again.

"Just... one little thing before you go."  
>"Wha-" Kenny tried to ask as he turned around.<p>

Before Kenny could complete his question, he felt Mike's warm hand on his cheek, melting all his thoughts away. He gently removed Kenny's hood before pulling him closer for a goodbye kiss. Kenny immediately kissed back, having become almost addicted to the feeling.

"**Now** you can go."  
>"Was that like... a toll or something?"<br>"If you'd like to think of it that way, sure." Mike shrugged. "But do expect the price to go up." he added with a wink.

Kenny shakingly put his hood back on before hurriedly making his way out the door. As soon as he was out of sight, Mike's breathing became erratic.

"_Holy fucking shit._" Mike thought as he slowly made his way into his room. "_Five more seconds and I'd have lost my cool. I have no idea how he didn't see that I was just as nervous as he was, making all those stupid jokes... My hands are all sweaty... I'm not sure what to do now to calm down. I just hope... this doesn't go to shit, like the others... God dammit, Mike, stop being so pessimistic. Remember how nervous you were when you first met him? Now... things are different._ "

"...This will work out. I'll make sure of it." Mike whispered to himself.

"_First, I need to prepare for the inevitable question – when did I start liking him. I don't get why everyone is so obsessed with that question. It's not like there's an on-off switch for this. Things pile on. When you realize it, you're- OK, focus. What to say... It's true that, at first, I just thought he was hot. Really hot. Definitely the hottest guy I've ever seen. Sparked a lot of... thoughts in my head. But I didn't want to date him. Just... do other stuff. After getting to know him, though... I don't think I've ever met anyone like him. He doesn't seem to have a single bad thought directed at other people... How does he do it? Was he born like that? Did he learn it somehow? Yet... even with that... he was still suicidal... I need to help him with that before I do anything else. He seems happy now, but he's still kinda... fragile. Putting himself – his confidence – back together. If I say something wrong, he could crumble again..._"

Mike lied on his bed and tried to relax. However, he kept seeing the kiss over and over again, making him smile weakly.

"_I can see that these thoughts aren't going away for a while... Might as well enjoy it. It's not like it's a bad thing... I got a boyfriend now._"

Mike's smile widened at his last thought. He could feel his cheeks redden just from the exhilaration of having kissed Kenny for the first time. After a while, he unwittingly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>As you can probably guess, I was ecstatic at this point, though I did feel guilty for doing what I did (being alone with him in an attempt to foster an emotional bond between us). I don't think it was the right thing to do at that point, though he did tell me he had felt connected from the start.<p> 


	4. All Good Things

As you've probably guessed from the story and this chapter's titles, this is the end of the story (if you don't count the epilogue). It has more large time skips because I got bored writing it. I put some notes where appropriate, to give you a better idea of what really happened.

* * *

><p>Mike woke up with a smile on his face, sighing contentedly.<p>

"_I guess I'm not as good at reading people as I thought... Well, I was right the first time, I guess... Meh, who cares. Time to get ready for school._"

Within minutes, Mike was already at the school, when he noticed a minor miracle – Kenny had beat him to it. He was glancing at the gate every few seconds, smiling and blushing slightly as he finally realized his new boyfriend had arrived. Mike calmly walked toward him, bearing a weak yet noticeable smile on his face.

"Hey, Kenny. You're... early."  
>"Yeah... I just figured... sooner I got here... sooner we could..."<br>"...I couldn't wait to get here either." Mike hesitantly confessed. "So, uh... Where are the others?"  
>"I dunno... Kyle was pretty upset yesterday after I told him... what I wanted to do."<br>"...What?"  
>"Y'know... with you."<br>"Oh... What did he say?"  
>"H-He wasn't making any sense... I-It doesn't even matter... He was wrong."<br>"If you say so... Look, uh... I'm sorry about what I said last night."  
>"Whaddya mean?"<br>"You know, that whole 'toll' BS and all the other crap... When I get nervous, I say stupid shit like that."  
>"You were nervous?"<br>"Very."

Stan was the next one to arrive. Having heard Kenny's intentions from Kyle the previous day, and seeing the looks on Kenny and Mike's faces, he knew Kyle had been right all along. After greeting his friends, Stan pulled Kenny away, to speak to him in private.

"So, you two..."  
>"...What?"<br>"You know what!"  
>"It's not... something I wanna talk about."<br>"But why Mike?"  
>"...Why is everyone trying to give me relationship advice all of a sudden? Why can't you just be happy for me?"<p>

Stan sighed, trying to keep himself from spilling the beans on Kyle's secret. He knew Kyle would bite his head off if he did, and Kenny himself would be more than a little upset he had waited until after he got together with someone else to tell him. He finally decided to apologize.

"I'm sorry, Kenny. You're right... I'm happy for you."  
>"...Thanks." Kenny replied hesitantly.<p>

Kenny and Stan returned to Mike's side in time for Cartman to arrive. He noticed the growing tension amidst the trio, smiling to himself as he decided to have some fun.

"Hey, guys."  
>"...Hi." Mike said while the others nodded.<br>"Anything interesting happen last night, Kenny?"  
>"N-No." Kenny replied sheepishly.<p>

"_Kenny, there's no way you could have made that denial more conspicuous._" Stan thought.

"What about you, Mike?"  
>"Movie marathon... Nothing you'd be interested in."<br>"Stan?"  
>"Dude, could you be any more... meddlesome?"<br>"Big word, Stanny... Hey, where's the Jew?"

"_It never ceases to amaze me how much of an asshole you are, Eric._" Mike thought. "_I have no idea why Kenny – or anyone else, really – tolerates you._"

"Kyle's not here yet. And no, I don't know where he is." Kenny spat.  
>"Really? The two of you were always so close, you'd think he'd be in your pants by now."<p>

Kenny rolled his eyes, trying to come up with a response. Before he could, however, the bell finally rang, prompting all of them to head inside. No sooner had they gotten past the door than they saw Kyle, already waiting for them. He explained he had gone in a while ago, before anyone else had arrived. When asked why he hadn't gone outside to join them, Kyle remained silent, glancing at Kenny before ambling toward the classroom.

* * *

><p>For the rest of the day, Kyle acted cold and distant. When he wasn't taking notes without making a sound, he was looking out into the distance, seemingly unplugged from the rest of the world, locked in his own mind. Every so often, he'd let out a low sigh, like he had been holding his breath, stopping whatever he was doing for a second. Cartman didn't care in the least, and Mike and Kenny were too focused on one another to notice, but Stan knew exactly what was wrong with him. However, there was nothing he could do now. He had given him the advice he needed, and Kyle rejected it outright. His conscience was clear, although that didn't keep him from the pain of seeing his best friend suffer in silence.<p>

* * *

><p>After school, Kenny followed Mike back to his house. Just as he had predicted, Kenny wanted to talk more about how they felt toward one another; specifically, when they had started liking one another and why.<p>

"...You were just there for me, y'know?" Kenny explained. "You didn't have to invite me back here or hang out with me... you were just there for me... And being around you felt... good... What about you?"  
>"...When I first saw you – really saw you, out of the rain – I thought you were the hottest human I'd ever seen. I had... thoughts I probably shouldn't share, because you're so hot."<p>

Kenny blushed and frowned, both embarrassed and somewhat displeased at Mike's comment.

"And it's true, it really is, but... that's not why I like you. Truth is... I've never met anyone like you, Kenny. You're nice, you care about people, you're selfless... You're a good person. And **that's** what got me to like you."  
>"So... it's not just because..."<br>"Being attractive is useless on its own, Kenny. While it might mean I like **looking** at you, it doesn't mean I want to be **with** you, even for a second. If you were like Eric, I'd just stay away."  
>"He's not that bad... Is he?"<br>"He is. I have no idea how you put up with his crap every single day."  
>"Ignoring him helps... It's what Kyle does, most of the time."<br>"Yeah, what's with Kyle anyway? He seemed... zoned out, I think is the term."  
>"I dunno... I've never seen him like that. Usually, when he has a problem, he kicks it in the ass."<br>"Really?"  
>"Yeah!"<p>

Kenny went off about Kyle for several minutes, recounting all their adventures together. There was a faint smile on Kenny's lips every time he said Kyle's name, somewhat concerning Mike. He briefly wondered if he was merely a consolation prize, or worse – a way to make Kyle jealous.

"_Can't be... Kenny's not like that. At least... I don't think he is._"

"...Sorry." Kenny said. "I didn't mean to..."  
>"It's OK, I get it. I have a friend like that too, back in... my country."<br>"Really? What's he like?"  
>"He's... like me, I guess... It's tough to explain. I guess... he's like a brother. I've known him my whole life, longer than some of our friends have been alive... And we get each other. I can tell him anything in any way I want to, and he'll understand what I mean, even if it makes no sense to anyone else."<br>"...So you're like... soulmates?"

Kenny made no attempts to conceal his uneasiness, prompting Mike to explain himself better.

"I wouldn't... put it like that. We're friends, and that's the way it's always been. Even if I wanted it to be more than that, he's straight as an arrow."  
>"S-So you don't... love him?"<br>"Nah... I have someone else." Mike said, holding and squeezing Kenny's hand. "He's a cute blond with beautiful blue eyes, a perfect smile, and the nicest person you'll ever meet."

Kenny blushed and smiled shyly, prompting Mike to continue his speech.

"He's also very ticklish."

Kenny's eyes flew open just in time to see Mike gently poking him in the stomach. Like he expected, Kenny giggled while his cheeks became redder, until Mike suddenly kissed him.

"...And I like him very much."

Kenny sat in silence, smiling shyly.

"...I like you too." Kenny whispered.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Stan was trying to get Kyle to talk to him about Kenny. He had locked himself in his room, crying softly into his pillow. Ike had asked Stan over out of concern for his brother, oblivious to his problem.<p>

"Are you **sure** he's in there? We've been here for-"  
>"Yeah. Either that or he left through the window... He won't tell me what's wrong, but I know <strong>you<strong> know... What's wrong with my brother, Stan?"  
>"...It's complicated."<br>"Don't give me that bullshit. Things about him are **never** complicated. It's always either you, Cartman, or Kenny... Mostly it's Cartman."

Stan pulled Ike away, sighing. He knew he was right, even if it seemed like an overly simplistic view.

"It's about Kenny. You know Kyle has a thing for him, right?"  
>"Hard to miss."<br>"Well, Kenny found someone, and I think Kyle blames himself."  
>"Why?"<br>"For starters, because he didn't talk to Kenny. He was always waiting for Kenny to say something."  
>"...That's stupid."<br>"That's what **I** told him. Now he's sad about Kenny, and angry at the guy who got him. He won't even talk to either of them any more."  
>"...You know what? Just go back home."<br>"What? What did I say?"  
>"It's not you; it's Kyle. He's acting like a little kid. He needs to get his head out of his ass and either do something or get over it."<p>

Once again, Stan had to defer to Ike's judgment. Kyle was essentially having a tantrum because he didn't get what he wanted. However, Ike was also ignoring the effect it had on his brother. Even if he was being childish, his distress was real. Knowing Kyle, Stan was sure he'd do something stupid, although he had no choice but to leave. Kyle wouldn't talk to him, so he had no reason to stay.

"I'll go. Kyle's not gonna talk to me anyway... Might as well spend my time at home."  
>"Sorry."<br>"It's fine... If you hadn't called me over, I'd just have wasted my time calling him."  
>"Thanks for coming over anyway."<p>

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for Stan's fears to be confirmed. A few days later, Kyle arrived at the same time as Kenny, sparking a conversation between them.<p>

"Hey, Kyle."  
>"...Hey."<br>"I-I haven't seen you in a while. Are you OK?"  
>"...Yeah."<br>"Listen, um... I-I thought... we could hang out today."  
>"...No."<br>"Why?"  
>"Because I can't stand being around you any more."<br>"W-What did I do?"

Mike saw Kenny and Kyle talking to each other and sprinted toward them.

"Hey, guys!"  
>"Him." Kyle said, pointing at Mike. "<strong>That's<strong> what you did."  
>"What?"<br>"The hell's your problem?" Mike asked.  
>"<strong>You<strong>! You come here, acting like you own the place, and you took-!"  
>"...What the <strong>fuck<strong> are you talking about?"

Kyle threw a punch at Mike, but he easily grabbed Kyle's arm.

"You're a foot shorter than me and much weaker. Don't be an idiot."

Mike's attitude only further enraged Kyle, flailing his arms and legs against his target, hitting him a few times. Kenny didn't know who to support; he merely stood next to them, trying to figure out what to do. When Mike finally knocked Kyle down, Kenny rushed to his side, helping him back up while keeping him away from Mike. Mike and Kyle wanted nothing more than to continue fighting, but Kenny's sudden plea for them to stop snapped them out of it. They glared angrily at each other, fists clenched, nostrils flaring.

"Stay out of my way." Kyle whispered as he headed inside.  
>"I've never seen him like this... I-I'm sorry, Mike. A-Are you-"<br>"Yeah, I'm fine. Like I said, he's much weaker than I am."  
>"...I should go talk to him."<br>"Are you sure? He wasn't in a good mood, you know."  
>"He's not angry at me; he's angry at <strong>you<strong>... I just don't know why."

"_I do._" Mike thought while Kenny followed Kyle."_It's really obvious. Kyle liked you long before I came along and blames me because he didn't get you... Fucking child._"

Kenny found Kyle in the bathroom, crying.

"...Hey."  
>"What do you want?" Kyle sobbed.<br>"You kinda scared me back there... Are you OK?"  
>"No!"<p>

Kyle sighed, trying to regain his composure.

"No, I'm not OK..."  
>"Why did you punch Mike?"<br>"...I can't stand him. Every time I look at him... pisses me off."  
>"...He's a lot like you, you know."<br>"Really? How?"  
>"You're both smart, short-tempered, and... kind."<p>

Kenny's words, though true in his mind, were meant to cheer up Kyle; to remind him he was a good person with anger issues, but not someone who would punch someone else for no reason. However, he didn't expect Kyle's reply.

"...And we both like you."  
>"W-What?"<br>"...I said we both like you."  
>"I-I... didn't know..."<br>"And it's too late now. Stan was right, I should've just told you..."  
>"...U-Um, Kyle, w-we should get to class."<br>"Yeah... Listen, I'm... sorry... for punching Mike."  
>"Don't worry about it... but I wouldn't say you like me in front of him, if I were you."<br>"...I figured as much." Kyle whispered.

* * *

><p>For the few weeks leading up to their winter break, Kyle slowly returned to his usual group. Kenny was glad he was better, yet also concerned he would try to hurt Mike again. Stan, on the other hand, was just concerned he'd try to break them up.<br>Mike had been seeking advice on how to approach Kenny on a potentially touchy subject, finally deciding the direct approach would be better. After kissing Kenny, to get him in a good mood, Mike finally spoke to him.

"Ken, um... How do you feel about sex?"

Kenny stared at Mike, so he continued.

"I-It's just, we've been dating for a while now, and..."  
>"You wanna have sex?"<br>"Not right this second, but, eventually... yeah. I wanted to know how you feel about that."  
>"...I don't want to."<br>"Like... ever?"  
>"...Yeah."<br>"Oh. Um... Well, that's... um... Why not?"  
>"...I don't want to talk about it."<br>"But sex is fun! I mean, it's a bit overrated, but-"  
>"I said I don't want to talk about it!"<br>"A-Alright, I'm sorry... I-I just thought we should-"  
>"Dammit, just stop! I don't-"<p>

To calm Kenny down before he had a panic attack, Mike pulled him close, kissing him deeply. Measuring Kenny's breathing, Mike only released him once he was finally calm.

"Calm down... It's alright, Ken." Mike said, holding Kenny. "I'm sorry I brought it up."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: My ex's reasoning was that the Bible forbids gay sex, but not homosexuality in itself (he's right, FYI; you can look it up). And he did really freak out just like that when I brought it up. Kinda freaked me out too, to be honest. I tried bringing it up once more some time afterward, with the same result.<strong>

* * *

><p>A while before their winter break, Mike spoke to Kenny.<p>

"Listen, I... I'm going on vacation outside South Park."  
>"What? Why?"<br>"To be honest, I'm kinda bored of this town. It's too small; there's almost nothing to do. I don't like to travel, but... this is one boring town."  
>"Oh..."<br>"I'm not bored of **you**, Ken."  
>"I-I know... I just..."<br>"I'll bring you back a souvenir; how 'bout it?"  
>"You will?" Kenny asked excitedly.<br>"Sure. Anything for my Kenny."  
>"It better be something good."<br>"I hope so."  
>"So, um... D-Do you mind if I hang out with Kyle while you're gone?"<br>"...Kenny, you don't have to ask me for permission. I'm not your owner."  
>"I-It's just... hanging out with another guy, I thought..."<br>"Are you gonna cheat on me?"  
>"No..."<br>"So what's the problem?"

Kenny mumbled to himself for a bit, prompting Mike to explain himself more clearly.

"Look, I... I won't lie and say I'm 100% OK with it, because I'm not. I've seen the way he looks at you... But if I don't trust you, this isn't going to work, is it?"  
>"I-I guess not..."<br>"Come on, you can help me pack."

* * *

><p>When they were done packing Mike's things, Kenny addressed something that had been on his mind for a while.<p>

"Mike?"  
>"Yeah?"<br>"...Do you love me?"  
>"...What?"<br>"...You never say you love me. You just say you like me a lot."  
>"I-I don't... What?"<p>

Kenny hanged his head, convinced the answer to his question wasn't the one he wanted. Mike put his hand on Kenny's cheek, lifting his head to kiss him.

"I **do** care about you. Never doubt that."  
>"Y-Yeah, but..."<br>"...Look, I-I'm not the guy who'll say... that. I've tried, it never comes out right."  
>"Why not?"<br>"...Remember how I told you I said stupid shit when I got nervous? Just **trying** to say that and meaning it makes me too nervous to speak. I know it's stupid and cliche, but it's the truth."

Kenny's eyes remained lowered. Mike sighed, saddened he couldn't tell Kenny what he wanted to hear.

"...I'm sorry, Ken."  
>"Why can't you say it? They're only words, aren't they?"<br>"...If they were just words, it wouldn't matter if I said them or not."  
>"...Yeah. I guess you're right." Kenny whispered as he left.<br>"Kenny, please don't go. Just wait-!"

As soon as Kenny was gone, Mike sat down, crying softly.

"_Dammit, Ken..._"

* * *

><p>Kenny didn't go home. He passed by Kyle's house, staring at it for a while. He finally decided to go into Stan's instead. From the look on his face, Stan knew exactly what he wanted to talk about. As soon as they were in Stan's room, Kenny confirmed his friend's suspicions.<p>

"...I just got back from Mike's."  
>"What happened?"<br>"We had... a fight, I guess."  
>"About what?"<br>"He... He won't tell me he loves me."  
>"Do you think he doesn't?"<br>"No..."  
>"So what's the problem?"<br>"...Is it so wrong that I just want **someone** to tell me they love me at least once in my life?" Kenny sobbed.

Stan hugged Kenny while he cried, gently patting his back. He didn't want to be in the middle of it, but he also knew Kenny's only real alternative was Kyle, who would probably intentionally give him bad advice to make him break up with Mike.

"Listen, Kenny, if I know Mike, he's thinking of a way to make it up to you right now."

* * *

><p>Stan was wrong, however. Mike was still on his bed, trying to psyche himself up to no avail. He was sure his relationship with Kenny would soon end, just like every other before it. Between sobs, a thought occurred to Mile, dragging him down even further.<p>

"_Maybe there's just nobody out there for me. They all seem to want the same thing, and I can't give it to them._"

* * *

><p>Before he left for vacation, Mike met with Kenny, to try to make amends. Kenny greeted him with a warm smile and a hug, as he always did.<p>

"...I missed you, Ken." Mike said, holding Kenny tight. "Missed having you close like this."  
>"I missed you too." Kenny replied, releasing Mike. "I'm sorry I overreacted. It's just... I've never been... close to anyone, and I thought... I-I thought..."<p>

Mike pulled Kenny closer, kissing him deeply. Kenny's mind immediately went blank, as Mike knew it did every time they kissed.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. I'm the one who's sorry, Kenny. Please forgive me."

Though Kenny hadn't forgiven Mike, he felt stupid for being upset so long. He decided to tell Mike what he hoped was true, although it meant lying to him.

"It's OK, Mike. I forgive you."  
>"...I'm glad." Mike sighed, smiling. "Really, you have no idea how relieved I am. I didn't want to leave before I got the chance to apologize, but I was worried you were still mad at me."<br>"So... you're leaving now?"  
>"...Yeah. I promise I'll have something good for you when I come back."<br>"I'll hold you to that."  
>"I wouldn't have it any other way."<p>

Mike kissed Kenny one last time, finally ready to go on vacation. Kenny pulled out his cellphone as soon as Mike was out of sight, hesitantly dialing Kyle's number.

"...Hey, Kyle. Can we talk?"

* * *

><p>Mike roamed every shop he could find in search for the perfect gift for Kenny, but each was more disappointing than the last. Stuffed animals, keychains, and cards appeared to be the only things available for someone to give their partner. Mike had next to no crafting skills, so making something on his own was completely out of the question. He'd have to think outside the box; find something with meaning that wouldn't be in any specific shop. When he glanced at an antique shop, his eyes immediately focused on a single item – a key with a heart-shaped handle.<p>

"_...This is stupid. It's tacky, and way too mushy. On the other hand... Kenny likes that stuff. And I guess it's... sorta true... I just hope it's worth it._"

When Mike got back to South Park, Kenny was waiting for him by his house. Kenny helped Mike unload his mom's car, using it as an excuse to stay in his bedroom. Kenny wrapped his arms around Mike, gently swinging from side to side without letting go.

"I missed you so much."  
>"I can tell... Listen, I... I got you this while I was on vacation. It's... I-I dunno, I think it's kinda dumb, but I'm hoping you'll like it." Mike said nervously.<p>

Mike handed Kenny his gift, wrapped in a light blue wrapping paper. Kenny stared at it for a while, slowly realizing what it meant.

"I-If you don't like it, I can... Well, throw it away, I guess..."  
>"...I like it a lot. Thank you."<br>"So, um... How've you been? What've you been doing?"

Kenny was hesitant to tell Mike he had been spending as much time with Kyle during Mike's absence as they usually spent every day, and all that implied, but he didn't want to lie to him either.

"I've been... hanging out with Kyle."  
>"Is he still angry at me?"<br>"I don't think so, no. He's been much better lately."  
>"...Since I left, you mean."<br>"It's not like that. He just needed some time to cool off... but you probably shouldn't go talk to him anyway."  
>"...Well, I'm glad he's better."<br>"So, what was it like out there? Did you like it?"  
>"Honestly? No. Everywhere I went was the same. Tall buildings, tons of cars, tons of people, every store sold the same crap, and the food was mediocre at best. And you wanna know the worst part?"<br>"What?" Kenny asked, bored by Mike's complaining.  
>"...The worst part was, I didn't have my Kenny with me. Next time, you're coming along, alright? And we're going somewhere nice, like Canada... Or Mexico."<br>"I-I'm not going to Mexico."  
>"Canada it is then. Your coat should keep you warm, but I'll be there to warm you up anyway."<br>"I've been to Canada before... It's weird up there."  
>"I'd take you to the Netherlands, but it's a bit expensive... On the other hand, there's almost no homophobia. It's not like over here."<br>"...It sounds nice." Kenny said, smiling shyly. "...I-I got you something too."  
>"Really?"<br>"Y-Yeah. It's... um... I-It's here."

Kenny handed Mike a flash drive, blushing ferociously. Mike wondered what could be on it that would make him so embarrassed. In a few minutes, he got his answer – a story entitled "Saved by an Angel". The events were unmistakably familiar, albeit greatly romanticized.

"I-It's, um... It's... U-Um..." Kenny mumbled.  
>"...This is how we met."<p>

Kenny simply nodded, awaiting Mike's reaction. After reading a few paragraphs, Mike kissed Kenny's cheek.

"...Thank you, Kenny."

* * *

><p>As soon as Kenny went home, Mike immediately sat at his computer, trying to figure out something to write for Kenny.<p>

"_Hm... I could try... Nah, that wouldn't do it... I really suck at writing anyway. What am I supposed to write about?_"

* * *

><p>With each step Kenny took, regret took a greater hold of his heart. Mike's reaction was not even close to what he had expected. He wanted more than a mere thank you; more than a quick peck on the cheek. As it was, Kenny's self-doubt made him fear the worst. He thought the reason Mike wouldn't tell him he loved him was the most obvious one: he didn't. The idea consumed him as he approached his destination, almost driving him to tears.<br>Kenny knocked on the large wooden door in front of him. Slowly, it opened. Stan had been expecting him for a while.

"Hey, Kenny."  
>"...Can I please come in?" Kenny sobbed.<br>"Sure."

Kenny followed Stan into his room, immediately recounting his reunion with Mike. Stan was sick and tired of hearing Kenny complain about Mike, but he also wanted to help him in any way he could.  
>When Kenny finished, Stan sighed, saying what he had told him for months – that he was being paranoid, that Mike was either too shy or nervous to say what Kenny wanted to hear, that the gift he had brought back was proof enough he loved him – yet Kenny remained adamant. He told Stan the difference in attitudes between Mike and Kyle.<p>

"...Kyle supports me; he comforts me when I feel like shit. Mike just... Every problem has a mechanical solution with him. If I'm sad, I should just do something I like. If I'm angry, I should take a few moments to calm down. If I'm-"  
>"What's wrong with that? Sounds like he just wants to help you. Besides, doesn't Kyle do the same?"<br>"I know he does... but... it's the way Mike says it. He's cold about it. It's almost like he sees my problems as just... puzzles. 'Which solution fits best', or something like that."  
>"...Kenny, I'm going to be completely honest with you. Most of these problems can be solved if you'll just <strong>talk to him<strong>. You're trying so hard to make every moment with him perfect that you don't think about this. And the worst part is, he probably doesn't even realize it. If you want to break up with him, then do it, but you can't expect him to know something's wrong if you keep **hiding it** from him."  
>"...I've tried talking to him, about why he wouldn't tell me he loves me. That was almost a month ago. When he came to say goodbye afterward, I thought... I hoped... he was gonna say it. He didn't."<br>"If you're not happy with him, then dump him." Stan sighed.  
>"That's the thing – I <strong>am<strong> happy with him. At least I'm happier than I'd be without him... But... there's also a lot of stuff about him that makes me think... maybe he's not the one for me."  
>"...You want to be with Kyle?"<br>"N-No... I mean... yes, but... not really... I just don't know any more. They're so similar, but also so different. Kyle is... emotional, but also unstable. He gets angry, he screams, he cries... Mike's not like that. He's always smiling at me, hugging me, and... kissing me. I-I like that, but I also want someone who'll share his worries with me. Someone who'll trust me enough to tell me if something makes him angry or sad. Someone who'll show his emotions."

Stan had already realized he was little more than background noise as far as Kenny was concerned, so he decided to just wait it out. Kenny listed a bunch of differences between Mike and Kyle, trying to objectively measure who was better for him, but he couldn't. He couldn't even tell who he liked more. After a while, he started venting about his guilt; how none of it would have mattered if he'd just stayed away from Kyle instead of chasing after him. Stan nodded from time to time, sometimes with a low grunt or a sigh, just so Kenny could finish venting. Several minutes passed before Kenny finally reached his conclusion.

"...I'm going to talk to Mike again."  
>"Hm?"<br>"Tomorrow. I'm going to talk to him."  
>"What are you gonna say?" Stan asked, recognizing Kenny was finally ready to listen to him.<br>"...The truth."

* * *

><p>Mike worked tirelessly throughout the night, slowly creating a story he could give Kenny. By the time he finished, it was already morning.<p>

"_Alright, I... I finished. Now, I need a title... Hm... I'm not good with titles. How about 'A simple story'? Sounds bad enough that it'll put a smile on his face, and it saves me the trouble of coming up with a good title. It's perfect!_"

Noticing the sunlight in his room, Mike glanced at his computer's clock.

"_...I didn't even realize how long I sat here. It's actually kinda fun. You get to create entire universes without the constraints of reality... and I get to give my boyfriend a gift I made myself that isn't a complete piece of shit._"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I really do suck at making things by hand. Writing was the only worthwhile thing I could make and give him that wouldn't suck. In reality, the first four stories I wrote were gifts to him. The fourth was written during the breakup, which is why it's considerably worse than the rest.<strong>

* * *

><p>Kenny showed up at Mike's doorstep about an hour before lunch. He was finally ready to tell him everything. Before he could, however, Mike hurried him into his room, where he showed him the story he had written. Kenny slowly read it, laughing at random times, finishing with a smile on his face.<p>

"I take it you liked it." Mike said gleefully.  
>"Yeah."<br>"I wanted to give you something I made, but I can't really make anything other than food, so..."  
>"You should post this online or something."<br>"You think so?"  
>"Yeah. It's really good."<br>"Thanks, Ken!"

Kenny's smile suddenly vanished, greatly concerning Mike.

"...Mike." Kenny said. "I didn't come here just to be with you."  
>"O-Oh."<p>

Mike felt his eyes swell with tears, but he wouldn't let himself cry in front of Kenny.

"...There's something I have to tell you."

Kenny explained he had hung out with Kyle almost every day since Mike left, and how Kyle gave him something Mike didn't – or couldn't. He spoke of the problems he had with Mike's behavior and way of thinking. From minute events Mike couldn't even remember to the fact Mike wouldn't say he loved Kenny, everything was laid out. When Kenny finished, Mike had only one question on his mind.

"...Why didn't you say something sooner, Ken?"  
>"I wanted to, but... Every time I tried, it never felt like the right time, y'know? After a while, i-it just... it became something I did to be with you."<br>"A-Are you saying... you're not happy with me?"  
>"No, that's not what I'm saying... You know how you told me people have flaws, and we shouldn't expect our partners to be perfect?"<br>"Yeah. That's basic common sense, really."  
>"Well, I thought these were... flaws I had to get past so I could be with you."<br>"So you just ignored everything I did wrong?"  
>"...Yeah."<p>

Mike lowered his eyes, trying to understand everything Kenny had told him.

"You know, I... I've been feeling like something was wrong between us, but I couldn't put my finger on it." Mike said. "I thought I was being paranoid." he laughed nervously. "But... it turns out I got it right the first time, like I did with Kyle."  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"I-I wanted to believe... you being with him... wouldn't be a problem. But, I thought-"  
>"A-Are you saying this is <strong>my<strong> fault?"  
>"No!" Mike immediately replied. "That's <strong>not<strong> what I'm saying. It's just... I have a hard time trusting people."  
>"...You don't trust me, is that it?"<br>"...I trust you more than anyone else."  
>"But not completely."<br>"...No."

Kenny was clearly angry, so Mike asked him the only question on his mind.

"Do you trust **me** completely?"  
>"Yes! Why don't <strong>you<strong>?"  
>"...I don't know."<p>

Kenny slowly rose, headed toward Mike's bedroom door. Mike went after him, gently grabbing his hand.

"Wait, Ken, please don't leave."  
>"I-I can't be with you right now, alright?"<br>"You kept stuff from me too! Why-"  
>"<strong>I<strong> didn't lie to you! Not once!"  
>"What are you talking about?!"<br>"**You** said you trusted me! You said if you didn't, then **this** couldn't work!" Kenny yelled. "...And I guess you were right, as usual."  
>"...Please don't leave, Kenny."<p>

Every step Kenny took was accompanied by a single tear, dropping to the ground. When he left, Mike curled up on his bed, crying into his pillow.

"_...He's gone._"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: My ex told me the problems he had with my attitude from the start, but what drove us apart more than anything really was my inability to fully trust him.<strong>


	5. Epilogue

For two weeks straight, Mike did little more than go to school and return home. He pulled away from Kenny's group altogether, much to their surprise – and Kyle's delight – trying to stay away from anything that reminded him of Kenny. He went so far as to change his schedule, leaving much more quickly than usual or staying behind until he was sure Kenny had left; all to avoid bumping into him.  
>One night, when Mike arrived at his house, he checked his mail to find a small note. On it were just two words, in Kenny's handwriting: I'm sorry.<br>Mike saw a small object next to the note. Clasping it, he immediately recognized the gift he had bought Kenny when he went away on vacation. Mike carefully placed it in his pocket, quickly heading to his bathroom.

"_...I'm going to get him back, no matter what. First things first: I gotta get rid of this beard._"

Half an hour whizzed by, and Mike smiled when he was finally done.

"_...This is better. More like me. Now I just need..._"

* * *

><p>In a few minutes, Mike showed up at Kenny's doorstep with his gift in one hand and a bouquet of flowers in the other. Carefully holding on to the key and bouquet with the same hand, he prepared to knock on the large door in front of him. However, seeing a flicker of orange in the corner of his eye, he glanced through Kenny's living room window, immediately lowering his arms in defeat. Kenny and Kyle were embracing one another, seemingly unaware of Mike's presence. When Kenny kissed Kyle, Mike walked away.<p>

"_...I guess I was right after all. I was some kind of consolation prize. Kyle's the one you wanted._"

Mike stuffed the flowers into a nearby trash can, hesitantly dropping the key along with them.

* * *

><p>Mike ran home after witnessing Kenny and Kyle's kiss. He rushed upstairs into his room and locked the door behind him. After much sobbing, but few tears, Mike turned on his computer. Not knowing exactly what he was doing, he opened a text editor and started typing away; trying to find the right words to express himself. To keep his name a secret, so as not to arouse suspicion by those who knew him, he chose a different one. A name based on his tastes and knowledge. A name that would stay with him until the day he decided otherwise. After much typing and erasing, he wrote only a single sentence.<p>

"My name is Lingua Dii, and this is my story."

* * *

><p>Well, that's the short epilogue I wrote for this story. I hope it answered some of the questions you might have had about my background, or, at the very least, entertained you somewhat.<p> 


End file.
